The only Sam
by buddytiggy
Summary: After Ink's death, Error is looking for the next problem. He finds it in an empty universe. After he creates havoc, they are flung into the Omega where confusion sets in at never knowing about the multiverse. Can they be the next Ink, or can they do one even better to ensure their freedom in this amazing multiverse adventure.
1. Prologue

Universe involved: Omega, Underlust, Underswap, Classic, Underfell, Swapfell.

* * *

"You know your dream won't be over by just killing me," Ink laughs from his suspended position as the strings grow tighter around his soul.

"What are you saying?" Error asks closing the distance between their faces, a snarle forever maring his face as he glares into Ink's weak smile, "Those are some crappy last words,"

"I always have a back up plan, you know that," Ink chuckles, only to cough harshly as Error squeezes his soul harder, "Keep me alive and I'll make a game out of it for you to make it more interesting,"

"What the fuck are you talking about, you colorful gaywad?"

"I have another lined up to take my place, they just don't know it yet. Kill me, and you'll never be able to stop them," Ink laughs as his vision begins to swim, holding onto the last threads of his determination to keep his weak body whole.

"There's another you running around?" Error's eyes narrow, "Like the multiverse needs that," He retores sarcastically, slightly loosening his threads, Ink having sufficently peaked his interest in the parculier matter, "Where are they then?"

"It wouldn't be a game if I told you right out, now would it?"

"Don't play stupid with me," The tightens his hold once again, "Tell me or I'll just dust you here and find out later," Ink begins gasping for breath, all slyness gone from his face, replaced by hot panic.

"Their in an empty universe," Ink chokes out with the little of his remaining breath.

Their's ten empty universes, the Omega is no longer empty, Ink and I make up two more, so that leaves only seven to wander through. Such a good clue. A learing smile spreads across his face, "Very good, Ink, here is your reward. Sweet release from this broken vessel,"

"What? No! No! I gave you the..." Ink is cut short as the strings shatter his soul into eight tiny pieces.

"Oh, sweet silence!" He laughs watching the dust quickly fall to the hypothetical ground that actually didn't exist, "Now for the hard task of hunting this other down," He grumbles as he telaports from his black realm, leaving behind a few ERROR signs in his place until they to follow.

A shock wave is felt through the multiverse as Ink's ashes fall to the ground. It reverbrates, causing fear through each Sans soul. Each mind knows some where deep inside what had just occured. Each thinks simultaneously, "What now?"


	2. Chapter 1

Gaster walks through the door. He stumbles around the living room in a drunken stupper, "You worthless prick, where are you?" He yells up the stairs as he holds back burps through his hiccups. Shuffeling, is heard as something heavy falls to the floor. Quick foot steps are heard headed for the stares.

"Welcome home, Father, would you wish me to prepare dinner?" A timid voice asks as small, socked feet hurry down the steps.

"Shut up, you can't boss me around you little prick!" He grabs the small, green eyed skull and throws the body attached, into the wall. The small skeleton gasps as the wind is knocked out of them harsly. Their eyes grow wide in shock and pain as a rib is broken, "Get your ass in that kitchen and make me my dinner," He growls proceeding to throw them to the floor, where their body bounces from impact. Several seconds tick by with no movement, he kicks the limp figure, "Get up, Sam!" A scream leaves the frowning boney mouth.

"Y...Yes, Father," Slowly, they lift themselves off the carpeted floor and limp into the kitchen, a thin trail of blood follows.

"Get back here you ungrateful girl and clean your fucking mess up!" He bellows seeing the mess sinking into the carpet. Her eyes flare green with anger and pain, only to push it down and walk back out into the living room with a cloth and cleaning supplies.

"Is this suitable, Father?" She asks cleaning the mess as she makes her way back to the kitchen, crawling on the floor backwards, cleaning the carpet as she goes.

"Good enough I guess, clean your pathetic self up, then make dinner, stupid girl,"

"Yes, Father," She stands once in the kitchen, then goes over to the sink. She pulls rags from the cabanet to bind the broken rib back into place with a painful hiss. Once done, she begins to preapare a stirfry dinner.

In the other room, she hears Gaster sit into his recliner and grab a book he picked up from where ever he goes every day. She had ventured to ask him where he went every day, having absolutly nothing but their house as far as the eye can see. He told her she was too stupid to understand. Something about a multiverse, different dimentions held by doorways that he could traverse at whim.

Some times, she would be lucky enough to have him bring back little disks that would play music. She loved her music more than anything. She taught herself how to use her magic to congure her Noteblasters to create different sounds from each. Once Gaster spotted her practacing, her training began. Forcing her to forget the music and produce blasts of energy from their malodious mouths. The sound is awful.

She hated the sound they made. She hated the fact that her father was always drunk. She hated being stuck in the house all day and night. She hated she was always alone, never seeing another soul but her father's. She grumbles as she waits for the dinner to cook. She calms herself as she remembers she still has songs to put onto a small divice Gaster brought back with him last time. He showed how to put different songs onto the small, square, green divice. A pair of head phones came with it. She would emerse herself in her music day in and day out until she knew each and every note.

"Is that damn dinner done yet?" Gaster yells from the living room. She hears the chair being kicked back in as he walks toward the kitchen. She quickly turns the stove off and pulls down two plates from the cupboard, only to have them slip from her hand and come crashing to to the floor. She gasps in horror at the sight of the broken plates.

'Oh no, this is going to hurt' She thinks as she falls to the floor, trying in vain to pick up the sharp pieces. She see's his black shoes stomp into view, 'Too late' A large hand smashes her face into the jagged edges of the plate's remains. They cut into her, making blood drip onto the pure white fragments, "You are so fucking useless!" he bellows down at her, "Why are you so fucking useless?" Tears prick her eyes, determination keeping them at bay, having promised herself long ago to never let him see her cry, "How did I EVER end up with a pathetic excuse of a daughter like you?" He yells at the top of his lungs, making the kitchen windows vibrate, "When I let go, you are going to pick up this fucking mess, serve dinner the propper way, then we are going to eat like a function, fucking family, then, you will get your punishemt for waisting my hard earned money!" He lifts her head, only to smash it back into the fragments, then finally lets go.

She takes a long, deep breath, breathing in dust from the fragments, lifts herself up, blood dripping to the floor from her newly damaged face and the wet cloth on her rib, "As you wish, Father," Is all she says as she begins picking up the shards, not caring as they cut into her fingers, tossing them into the garbage.

They eat in silence. The only sound is the silverware tinking against the plates, "At least you can cook," Gaster finally says once his plate is cleaned of food. He scoots the chair back, then walks back into the living room, only to turn around, "Clean this filthy kitchen, then come into the living room,"

"Yes, Father," She finishes her dinner, then begins washing the dishes.

Once the kitchen is spotless, she slowly makes her way into the living room, head down, hands folding in front of her over her black tank top, and brown cargo pants. She looks up to see her father passed out on the couch. She sighs heavily in relefe, then takes his arm and lifts his torso onto her back. She feels her rib move and she winces in pain as she makes her way up the stairs.

Once in his bedroom, she flopps him onto his bed, takes his shoes off, then arranges him to have his head on the pillow and covers him up, "Good night, Father," She turns the light off and returns to her room. Quickly she gets to work on her small divice, putting the music from two new disks, both from a group called Pentitonix. She loved them. She could copy their songs perfectly with her Noteblasters. All their songs lifted her spirits, let her escape this house for a few minutes until the song ended.


	3. Chapter 2

"Sam!" She is woken with a start at her father's bellowing voice close to her ear, "Sam, wake up!" He yells once again.

She opens her eyes slowly, feeling the pains of yesterday as if they were fresh, "I am awake, Father," She puts a shaking hand to her broken rib as she sits up slowly.

"About fucking time!" He grabs her arm that holds her rib, "Get outside and begin your training," He pulls her down the stairs, she struggles to find her footing, afraid to fall again, not wanting the hot pain to flare any more.

They make their way out of the house to the vast, blank landscape around them that never ended. He finally lets go of her arm only to summon a long, black bone with a pointed end and proceeds to cut several lines into his radius. As he cuts deep into his bone, bright black blood drips onto the flawless white ground, staining it.

"Heal this," He commands, making the magic, floating bone vanish into thin air.

"Yes, Father," She takes several steps toward him, her eyes already glowing a bright, neon green, same color as her long hair that is a ratted mess, not having the chance to untangel it with her fingers. She takes her father's arm with care, being gentle, she runs her hand, glowing with green magic. It swirls off her into his arm, her fingers ghost over the cuts. Quickly they mend, not a trace of the deep laserations from before.

"Such a pitty you can't heal yourself. I'm sick of seeing you limp around. Your so fradgil," He chuckles darkly, grabbing her chin with his newly healed arm, "All it would take is one blast, and you would be but a dust pile on this deserted plain of existance," He pushes her head away with discust, "But sadly, I picked my poisen many years ago," He sighs heavily, watching her pant slightly, "You're tired just from that?" He chuckles once again, "You're so worthless!" He yells summoning a over sized blaster of his own, "Either dodge fast enough, or counter,"

Her eyes flair green once again as a blaster materilizes at her left. She musters all her anger into one shot that blows his blaster into scrambeled, floating black magic. The sight of her father's astonished face brings a smirk to hers as she falls to her knees in exhaustion.

"How dare you!" he bellows, quickly stomping over to her crumpled form. He grabs her by the hair and lifts her off the ground to stair at her tightly shut eyes, "I did NOT tell you, you could fire yet!" He slams her to the ground, then drags her shaking form into the house.

Dragging her weakly fighting body up the stairs, he throws her into her room and slams the door shut.

She hears the front door slam as he leaves. She curls into a small ball on the floor and begins to cry.

Pain, all over. 'Is this to be my existance forever?' She thinks as she makes her way slowly down to the kitchen to find more rags to try in vain to reconnect the newly broken Ulna on her right side, and her broken rib on her left. Hot tears stream down her face as she forces the bones back into place and ties tight knots with the rags. Quickly, they become wet with green blood. As she ties a blue cloth on her rib, the once white rag around her arm falls to the tile floor with a sickening slap.

As she hears the rag slap to the floor, she collapses to the floor with it, sobbing, cradeling her arm, that cradels her rib. Each sob causes her pain as they raddel her bones.

Slowly, she calms herself, thinking back to the few times she tried to run from home, only to come right back, greeted with the back of the house.

She remembers when she asked her father where she had came from. He grunted and told her she was suposed to be blue. 'That stupid being dipped into the wrong color,'

Slowly, she lifts herself back up and ties new rags around her broken bones, then proceeds to fetch her sweater from her room.

Opening the wooden door, she enters her room. Greated with three ten foot walls, then the door. She is envious of her father that had something called a bed to sleep on. One time when he went out, she layed on it and fell asleep for too long. He had found her on the bed, pulled her by the ankles down the stairs and poured boiling water over her legs as punishment. She had learned her lesson well that day. Since that day, she wouldn't even sit on the couch, afraid of the same punishment.

She sits in the middle of her small room, untagling her hair with her fingers, then smoothing it out slowly, waiting for her father to return. Having nothing to do once her hair is done, she puts her head phones on, and escapes the empty world.


	4. Chapter 3

The idea for this chapter came from the song 'Blown away' by Carrie Underwood.

* * *

"Sam!" Gaster calls up the stairs after slamming the front door shut. He is so sick of that stupid girl lazying about the house day in and day out, "Sam!" He bellows louder. He hears her get to her feet and quickly make her way to the stairs, "Get your fucking ass in that kitchen and make me dinner!" He yells, only growing more agitated as the walls sway.

"Yes, father," She says quietly as she hurries past him into the kitchen. He grabs her broken arm quickly, causing her to scream in pain.

"What did you do to your arm?" He demands.

"You..." She stops herself quickly, "I broke it," She hisses in pain as he squeezes the abused bone tighter, not satisfying with the cocky answer.

"I can fucking see that, you ingrate!" He yells, spitting into her face, "How did you brake it?"

"I...I fell up the stairs,"

"How the fuck do you fall up..." He stops suddenly, pinching between his eye sockets as the room begins to spin, "I don't even care," He sighs heavily, letting her go to lay on the couch, "Make my fucking dinner,"

"Yes, father," As she walks into the kitchen, she hears Gaster already begin to snore on the couch. She sighs heavily as she begins chopping ingrediants for hamburgers.

As she waits for the burgers to cook, she looks out the window above the stove to see, "Is that... Father?" She asks herself still hearing his loud snores coming from the other room. Confusion racks her brain as the black figure speeds toward the house at an astonishing pace. She turns the burner off and quietly makes her way through the living room and out the front door.

Once she steps out of the house, wind begins to whip her floor length, brown sweater behind her with her hair. She squints her eyes as she tries to get a better look at the ever growing dark mass draws nearer. Large black clouds follow it in it's wake while streaks of energy crackle through the air.

"What is going on?" She asks herself as panic begins to rise in her chest. Suddenly a built of energy hits the ground, five feet from her. She jumps and screams in surprise.

"I've finally found you!" A low, gruff voice taunts from the dark figure, "Don't worry, I'll make it quick. I won't torture you, like I did that colorful gaywad," It chuckles as it stretches it's arm toward her. Threads shoot their way at her.

"Run! You must run!" A small voice next to her yells. She feels a small hand grab hers. She looks down to see a tiny, gray figure with short cut hair and a long sleeve shirt on.

"Who are you?" She yells over the booming above her head.

"Run!" The small figure screams trying to pull her to the right.

"Run where! There's no where to go but in the house!"

"Go in the house!"

Sam opens the door, once inside the figure slams it shut, surprisingly, not waking her father who still snores on the couch.

After the door slams, Sam slaps her hand over the small figures mouth, then puts a finger over her's in a 'shush'. The figure nods, then leads her into the basement, another area of the house she is never allowed.

"Why are we in the basement?" Sam asks once the door is closed and dead bolted.

"Because of this," She points to a small cube sitting alone on a desk. Four colors decorate the cube, each adjacent side holding the same color. Red, blue, purple, and green.

"What is it?"

"Press the green sides," She does as she is told, the cube begins to vibrate, then a multi colored sypher begins to grow from the box, enveloping them both.

"What is this?"

"For a lack of better term, it's a force field your Gaster was given when Ink created you,"

"What?"

"Ink is the creator of all universes, there for he created you and your Gaster,"

"Yah, I get that, but why are you saying MY Gaster?"

"Did you really think this is all that existed?" The figure looks up at her with black, dead eyes.

"Of course not, I knew there were other places, I just have no idea what they are like,"

"There are many other universes, yours is an empty universe Ink reserved for you, so your Gaster could train you with out you being susceptible to discrimination,"

As they talk, Sam begins to think of more beings like her father. It makes her cringe. Anger, sadness, fear and hatred begin to bubble inside of her.

"What does that thing want any way?"

"To kill you," As the figure says this, the walls of the house begin to shake, the walls begin to crumble.

'Blow it down,' She begins to chant in her head.

"Take shelter!" The figure yells.

"This isn't shelter," Sam gets to her knees and puts her hands over her head, "This is revenge," A large smile adorns her face as the celing begins to rain down and nails clank to the floor.

"Revenge? You are not supposed to talk like that, what has your life been like here?" The figure asks in worry.

"Let's just say, there's not enough rain to wash away the sins, not enough wind to rip the nails out of the past," The figure's eyes grow wide as the black figure begins to float down from above them.

"what do you wish me to do with your precious house?" He asks, his eyes wide, looking like a lioness on a hunt.

"Shatter every window, till it's all blown away!" The gray figure looks up at her as Sam stands to face the black figure in front of her, "Every brick, every board, every slamming door, till it's all blown away," Tears begin to fall down her cheeks, "Every tear-soaked whisky memory blown away,"

"I like you," The black figure says with a broad smile.

"Until there's nothing left standing, nothing left of yesterday. Blow it all away!" She yells through the rainbow bubble separating them.

"I almost feel bad about killing you,"

"You can't kill her Error!" The gray figure yells, still cowering on her knees,"

"Shut up, Core,"

"We need to leave, Sam!" Core yells at her, touching the ground.

"There's no where to run, little girl," Error chuckles darkly, lifting a fist, ready to strike the bubble.

"I still have a quite a bit of anger, I would love to burn," Sam whispers to herself stepping back out of the bubble.

Quickly she summons her blasters, her eyes glowing brighter than she ever remembered.

"This will be fun," Error begins to produce strings from each of his fingers.

Sam begins to shoot, as the strings whistle through the air.


	5. Chapter 4

"Now I know why he chose you," Error grumbles slightly winded, "You fight like him,"

"Like who?"

"Ink, the one you're meant to replace,"

"I'm not replacing any one," Sam grumbles, blood dripping from twelve fresh wounds, onto the cold concrete floor.

'They look just like regular strings on a spool, but stars, they are sharp,' She reminds herself as she dodges to the right, landing on her bad arm, causing the bone to finally slide back out of place. She holds back the building scream of pain behind clenched teeth, not wanting the wild, multi color, eyed Error to know she has weak points. 'At least Father...No, Gaster taught me something.'

"You're right, you won't be alive long enough to replace him," Error chuckles loudly, sending more threads toward her. She noticed, each time he sent three or more, the speed would increase. They were getting so fast, she could barley keep track of them any more.

She jumps up, only to be grabbed by the left ankle and swung from side to side. Each time hitting the unrelenting floor.

She screams loudly, until, the thread lets go and she is thrown into the wall.

"The door! Go through the door!" Core yells from the bubble, a horror stricken expression changing her features.

Sams eyes dart back and forth looking for the door, only to find it right below her, "What about you?"

"You're so not getting away from me, stupid girl," Error's smile takes up a vast majority of his face.

"I'll be fine, I'll be right behind you,"

Summoning the last reserves of her magic, she summons her four blasters to surround Error and shoot all at once. At the same time, she makes quick work the door, lifts it and begins falling.

She screams as she falls faster and faster. Her voice rings out through the darkness, until a tiny pin prick of light appears above her.

'Am I falling...up?' Her thoughts race through her head as the light begins to grow brighter by the second.

As she goes through the light, she becomes weightless for a second. She stops screaming and takes a long sigh of relief, until her hair and shredded sweater begin to float.

"No! I'm done falling!" She yells at the white around her, "I want to fall up again!" She stretches her arms up, trying to grasp at anything, only to be meet by nothing.

Terminal velocity is reached quickly as she begins to see colors below her, "Dammit Core! I thought you were going to save me!" She screams at the quickly growing colors.

"Hello, Frisk, how are you today?" A tall, orange turtle neck wearing skeleton with a gold tooth asks, a cigarette hanging from between his teeth.

"Oh, you are perfect," She grabs his arm and begins to run, looking up, finding the quickly falling green and brown, screaming blob shortly.

"M'Lord may not be happy with this," He warns as he is pulled away from a crowd of other skeletons.

"Stand there and hold your arms out,"

"Alright," He obeys quickly, "Is this a new game?" He asks as Frisk adjusts him every few seconds.

"Yes, you have to brace for impact please," He bends his knees and his elbows slightly.

"Who's screaming?"

"Her," She points up. Just as he looks up, Sam lands harshly into his arms.

"See, I saved you," Frisk smiles softly.

Sam looks around frantically, beginning to hyperventilate. As she moves her head from left to right her once smooth hair, now an almost perfect afro tickles the other skeleton's face.

"Where the heck did you just come from?"

"Oh my stars, who are you?" She screams trying to scramble out of his arms, only to be held onto tighter.

"My name is Papyrus. I haven't seen you around,"

"Put me down!" Sam yells loudly, causing other skeletons to look on in confusion.

"Congratulations, Papyurs, you've won!" Frisk says quickly with mock excitement.

"I did!" He asks, happy confusion causing an entertaining look on his face as a very angry, short skeleton wearing tall black socks with blue shorts stalks toward them.

"Put me down!" Sam yells again. At the sight of the short skeleton, Papyrus drops her in an instant.

"How many fucking times do I have to tell you, stupid dog, not to go wondering around on your own?"

"Forgive me, M'lord. Frisk needed me for something.

"Hello, Sans,"

"What ever, we're leaving," Sans grabs a leash attached to a collar around Papyrus' neck and pulls him to the right with out another word.

"You!" Sam turns toward Frisk, anger seething from her glowing, green eyes as she stands from the hard ground. Blood staining the bright, white ground, quickly creating a puddle at her feet.

"Now, there's no need to get angry, you are perfectly safe here. There is so much magic here, Error could never win against all the souls here.

"I reached terminal velocity!"

"Meaning, what?"

"I fell WAY more than fifteen hundred feet,"

"But we caught you,"

"I'm done with this," She turns quickly and walks away, swaying occasionally as she finds a secluded area.

Sitting down between an ally way created by two identical buildings, she begins taking count of all her injuries. She finds a total of fifteen all over her body, except her neck. She goes touch her neck, to find her head phones. She gasps in surprise, "Sweet, finally something good happened today!" She pulls them over her head quickly and begins playing the first song. 'Hallelujah' redone by Pentitonix. Quickly she begins singing, loudly, forgetting the world around her.

"She tied you to the kitchen chair. She broke your throne, and she cut your hair. And from your lips, she drew the Hallelujah," She hears footsteps walking toward her. She opens her eyes to see yellow boots. She slowly looks up, following the long legs to black pants that turn into a pink leotard then the same face from before, minus the gold tooth and cigarette.

"Wowie, I haven't heard a voice like that before!" The man says excitedly, smiling down at her, "If you want, I have a place for you to preform. I'll feed and pay you in return," At the word feed, she realizes how hungry she is.

"Where would I be preforming?" She asks, taking off her headphones.

"Grillby's,"

"What ever, as long as I get food, I don't care at this point," She tries standing, only to slip on the blood puddle and fall back to the white ground.

"We'll get you patched up first though," He holds a hand out to you that she reluctantly takes, "My name is Papyrus,"

"So was the other guy to," She replies boardly as he lifts her up easily.

"Yes, that will happen. I'm not sure if you knew, but this is the Omega universe. Only San's and Papyrus' can make it here,"

"What's a San's?"

"You, you're a San's, aren't you?"

"No, my name is Sam,"

"Sam? Well, you are much different from any one else I have seen here,"

"How so?"

"For one, you have hair, no one else has hair here," She looks up to the top of his head to find naked skull, "And, you sound like a girl,"

"I am a girl," She gumbels back, insulted

"Wowie, I've never met a female San's before," A large grin adorns his face as he grasps her hand more firmly as they weave their way through a thick crowd.

"You're telling me, there is WAY too much testosterone here,"

"I wouldn't say that," A large blush spreads across his face as he walks forward. Too many lewd thoughts racing through his mind.

She keeps quite as they near a random door seemingly in the middle of no where. She stays quiet as they open and walk through. Quickly, the temperature drops significantly, causing her to steal her hand back from Papyrus to wrap her arms around herself. She looks around herself to see white puffs falling from the sky.

She gasps in surprise as she reaches up to touch one, only to have it melt on her hand, "What is this?" She asks in childish wonder.

"You've never seen snow before?" Papyrus asks stopping to look at her with an acutually attractive smile on his face.

"Snow? What is it?"

"It's crystallized water,"

"How beautiful," She takes a step to have her feet sink down up to her knees. She looks up at Papyrus in shock, only to burst into laughter.

"You're so innocent," Papyrus laughs as she grabs some and begins rolling it around in her small hands.

"This would be so fun, if it wasn't so cold," She sighs, "I never knew outside could be so wonderful," She smiles up at Papyrus, having never felt this level of happiness in her life.

"Come on, you'll catch a cold if you stay in there much longer, and I still have to fix you up,"

"Alright," She tries to lift her foot, only to have it sink back into the deep snow. Papyrus begins laughing loudly.

"You want some help?" He thinks back to when him and San's were younger, they would always get stuck in the snow after a fresh fall.

"Yes, please," He grabs her under the arms and easily lifts, "Ouch, careful of the ribs, please,"

"How about I carry you on my back,"

"Okay," He easily maneuvers her so her legs rest on his hip bones.

"Better?"

"Yah," As she feels the heat coming off him, she begins shivering, not knowing how cold she was, joy drowning out the frigid temperature.

"Don't worry, Grillby's will warm you up for sure. If not, you can always just hang around him for a bit,"

"What do you mean?" She asks as Papyrus' feet make crunching sounds each step he takes. She beings to shiver more as her hair becomes wet from the melting snow. 'At least it's taming it a bit.'

"Grillby is a fire elemental,"

"So, he's made of fire?" She asks in shock, trying to get closer to his warmth.

"Yes. He's also very good looking," She tries imagining a fire elemental, but can't seem to wrap her mind around what he might actually look like.

"Does he have arms and legs?"

"Of course, how else could he run his business?" She shurgs her shoulders, not able to get closer to Papyrus with out causing pain to her rib.

"Does he talk?"

"Yes,"

"Does it sound like crackling of fire?"

"Only when he's mad,"

"So he has a voice?"

"Yes,"

"That's so amazing,"

"You don't have a Grillby back in your universe?"

"It was just my father the house and I as far as the eye could see,"

"What else is there?"

"Lots of white,"

"So, you lived in an empty universe?"

"It sure wasn't anything like this," She says as they begin to go past buildings. Lights and other people of all shapes and sizes.

"You've never seen anyone else before you went to the Omega?" He asks in a sober tone.

"No." She answers simply, amazement filling her eyes at all the different creatures rushing around. I always knew there were other places, but I never knew how to get to them. Gaster would go some where everyday, but he never told me anything about the other places,"

"Well, here we are," He stops the conversation short as they approch a base thumping building with multicolored lights displaying over the snow.

She feels excitement as Papyrus opens the door and she is greeted with loud music that reverberates through her soul.

"Welcome back, Papyrus, I see you brought a little friend," A blue fish monster approches them.

"Oh, hello, Undyne. I've brought the entertainment tonight. She has an amazing voice,"

"Well, I look forward to a change of pace," That being said, the woman walks away, long red hair held in a high ponytail waving behind her.

"Alright, let's take you to the back and get you patched up, when your done, I'll let Grillby know our arrangment," Sam nods her head, feeling a large head ack, increasing with each beat of the base drum.

They make their way to the back of the building, through a wooden door into a quite room with a large circular bed with a red blanket and several pink pillows, "Alright, down we go," He sets Sam onto the bed, fear racks through her body once the soft material touches her bottom.

Once Papyrus steps away, she stands up and follows him, "Don't you want to sit on the bed? It will be much more comfortable for you," She shakes her head quickly, "Alright, will you sit on the thrown?" He asks pointing to an overly large sofa chair. She nods her head softly, the pain in her head growing with every movement of her head. She makes her way to it and takes a seat at the very edge, "Alright, get comfy, I'll be right back with the first aid kit, stay there," She nods her head softly as he leaves the room quickly.

She takes the time to slowly look around the room. She finds handcuffs, rope, collars, leashes, whips, several candels, padels, and balls attached to leather straps. 'Strange taste in decoration.'

"Hello, Papyrus," The fire elemental greets from behind a bar, cleaning a glass, "Where is your brother?"

"Hello, Grillby, San's is at home tonight, he's in heat this week," He responds nonchalontly, "Can I have the first aid kit?"

"Who's hurt?" He asks concern lacing his bright orange face.

"The entertainment,"

"Oh? Who is it tonight, some one new I hope, the last one Alphyus was a bit of a let down," They both think back to the tone deaf turtle who only knew one song.

"Yes, some one new, she has a wonderful voice, but she's a bit banged up. But I'll have her fixed up in a jiffy. Also, she agreed payment to be food, so if you could be so kind,"

"Oh, certinly. She can have what ever she wants," He smiles, 'I don't have to give cash, my type of entertainment.' He smiles as he pulls the kit out and hands it to Papyrus who scans the crowd quickly and finds the one of the people who mattered most in his life.

He takes the kit, giving a quick nod of thanks and makes a beeline toward the lonlist table in the whole place, "Hello, Mettaton, I know this is short notice, but could you give me a hand with a bit of an emergency in the back?"

"In the back?" The feminen robot flushes bright pink, "I don't think I'm quite ready for that, but if you go slow, I think I'll be alright,"

"Perfect, I need a second pair of hands for the job," Mettaton gives him a questioning look but follows closely behind his boyfriend.

"Alright, Sam, I brought some help," Papyrus burst through the door, causing Sam to jump far enough to have to land back into the chair.

"Papyrus, care to tell me something?" Mettaton asks angrily in the door way, tapping his foot with crossed arms.

"Oh, yes, this is Sam, I found her earlier today, she is the entertainment for tonight, but she is in no state to preform right now,"

"And what kind of entertainment?"

"I'll be singing," She replies quietly, the pounding in her head growing from the loud voices again.

"Oh, here I thought you were cheating on me, Papy dear," Mettaton laughs as he walks over and opens the kit, "Alright, where is your worst injury dear?"

Sam begins to lift her shirt, only to have Mettaton pull it back down harsly, causing Sam to yelp in pain, "My rib is broken," She bites back the tears harsly.

"Oh! Oh my stars, I'm so sorry, alright, let's see. I can put it back together for you. Where else?"

"My arm is broken,"

"I'll fix that right up," Papyrus grabs a second roll of bandages.

He looks up at Mettaton, "On the count of three," They nod, "One, two, Three!" two snapping is heard, and Sam screams out, tears bursting from her eyes, "Alright, the worst is over," Mettaton, coos at her, kissing the top of her head softly, "You did a good job,"

Quickly, they both have the worst of her injuries wrapped up and secure. Sam sighs heavily in reliefe, the bandages feeling so much better than the rags back at home.

The rest of her injuries simply require band-aids. As Mettaton works on the back of her skull she looks into her stomach where her soul sits. She reaches out and strokes it softly.

Mettaton jumps back suddenly, "What do you think you're doing?"

"I can help with that," She innocently looks up into Mettatons eyes, conern pleading to help him.

"How can you help me when you can't even help yourself?"

"I can heal others, just not myself. It's a bit of a double edged sword,"

"Prove it to me,"

"I've never tried on machineary before, but I can demenstrate on him," she jabs a thumb at Papyrus who packs up the kit.

Mettaton grabs Papyrus' arm and makes a deep scrach across his hand, causing blood to drip onto the black carpeting, "Ow! What was that for?"

"Give me your arm," Sam's eyes begin glowing green, much to both the on looker's astonishment. Papyrus obays.

The magic goes from her hand into his bone, mending the wound in seconds. They look at his arm, then back to Sam who is winded, her head ack reaching new heights, "I think I should eat first, before I try you though," He nods slowly, amazment still dripping off them like rain.

Papyrus is the first to talk, "Well, your all patched up and ready to go. Are you ready to be a star?"

"I guess?"

"Great! Let's get you set up on stage," Mettaton grabs her uninjured arm and lifts her from the chair.

They make their way behind the stage through a small stair well behind the bar, "I know all about setting a stage, I do have a t.v show after all,"

Sam says nothing as she watches Mettaton let the curtin down, then pushes instruments around her, "What will you need?"

"Nothing, I have my insturments," Mettaton looks around her. Shorlty, she summons her noteblasters, "Ready to go," The floor begins to sway slightly, but she pushes it back. The promise of food pushing her on.

"Oh, alright. Just don't destroy anything," With that, Mettaton walks off the stage up to Grillby and gives him the thumbs up. He nods and pushes a button to lift the curtins and put the spot light on the small girl on the stage.

Sam squints in the light as her eyes slowly adjust, and her head pounds harder by the second. She see's Papyrus in the back of the room give her an encouraging smile and thumbs up. Quickly she put her head phones on and picks the song. 'La La Latch' redone by Pentitonix.

She lifts her arms and begins commanding her blasters to make the back round music, while lowering her own voice. "You lift my heart up, when the rest of me is down. You, you enchant me, even when you're not around. If there are bounderies, I will try to knock them down. I'm latching on babe, now I know what I have found." Suddenly the four blasters begin to make sounds according to the song.

In the audience, everyone stops and watches the tiny, messy, green haired girl capture everyone, "I can't find your silver lining, I don't mean to judge, but when you read your script it's tiring, enough is enough!" Her voice rings out through the crowd and bounces back from the back wall, "I'm covering my ears like a kid, when your words mean I go la, la, la. I'm turning up the fire when you speak," At the word fire, she shoots magic from her palms to burst in air, creating green sparks that rain down, causing the entire resturant to begin cheering loudly, "If my heart can't stop it, I find a way to block it, I go la la, la la la la, la la," As she continues singing, black spots begin to invade her vision. She looses one of her note blasters, loosing the beat. Then goes the sparks above her head. Next is the base and the alto," She begins to sway, as the ground tilts and spins.

She tries to continue, missing the words until she falls the ground, unconscious.

The crowd goes into an uproar. Monsters begin to clamber onto the stage.

Grillby jumps into action. He creats a twelve foot wall of fire around the fallen girl, rushes up, scoops her into his arms and runs into the back room, Papyrus and Mettaton shortly behind him. Once all four are saftly into the room, they begin baricading the door with the bed, scooting it with all their strength after plopping Sam onto it.

"What happened?" Mettaton asks worridley once the bed is secure against the thumping door.

"She passed out," Grillby replies, "Not the first time some one has gotten disoriented on stage, but it is the first time it has caused such an up roar. She was quite amazing. Where did you find her?"

"In an ally way out of town," Papyrus replies putting a hand to her head, noticing her flushed cheeks and rapid breath, "She's burning up,"

"It's probably just from my magic," Grillby replies noncholontly lifting a trap door that was under the bed, "Come one, there's a way out of the building through the cellar.


	6. Chapter 5

"I knew this was a strip club, but I can't believe ALL of them wanted to rape her!" Mettaton shakes her head listening to a conversation between Grillby and Papyrus about what had happened.

"Well, when you get a bunch of horny monsters together, and put a pretty girl with an amazing voice like her in front of them, they'll take any opportunity to take advantage of that vunerability," Papyrus sighs heavily as Sam's breath visibily comes in small, rapid puffs of steam from her mouth. She shivers in his arms as the cold air assults her bare feet and face.

"Papyrus, I think she's getting worse," Mettaton says, putting a hand to her forehead once again, feeling heat radiating off her.

"I know," He sighs once again, thinking how his plan would go through.

"Where are we taking her?" Grillby asks, hearing the yelling from his bar begin to dye down as they walk through the snow.

"My house, I think San's will know what to do,"

"Are you sure about that?" Grillby asks, shock making his eyebrows shoot up to his hairline.

"No, but that's why you two are coming along, so if he gets out of hand, I can stop him while you take her somewhere safer,"

"Well, your plans usually go accordingly, so I'm with you," Grillby says, not wanting to go back to his bar, until he's sure the crazy wore itself out.

"I'm always on your side," Mettaton gives a small peck to Papyrus' cheeck, making him blush and give a little chuckle.

They continue in silence, the only sounds accompanying their thoughts is the crunching of the snow beneath their feet, and Sam's raged, forced breath. Slowly, Papyrus' house comes into view, with one light on, in the kitchen.

"Well, at least he's out of his bedroom, that's a good sign," Papyrus laughs nervously, hoping for the other's sack, San's would be able to control himself, long enough to tell him what do to with Sam to get her the help she needs.

All three souls jump when Sam begins to wheeze and choke, "Sit her up!" Mettaton yells yanking her from Papyrus arms roughly, causing Sam's breath to get knocked out as she is smashed into Mettaton's chest, her head hanging over his shoulder, "Come one, girl, breath!" She yells slapping her chest cavity. After five good wacks, black ooze comes spewing out of her mouth, barley missing Grillby's shirt, landing in Mettaton's footsteps.

"Wow, that is gross," He stops dead in his tracks, glaring at Sam's uncontious, pain stricken face.

"What was that?" Papyrus asks fighting the urge to investigate the substance.

"No idea, but it deffenitly can't be good, we need to get her out of the cold, now," Mettaton begins to run, feeling the need to save the girl.

"Mettaton! Wait! I don't know what San's will do!" Papyurs yells, sprinting after his boyfriend.

"Um...I'm going to go back to the bar, I'm pretty sure I have ALOT to clean up," Grillby calls after them, not wanting anything to do with the black ooz," His call falling on deaf ears, as they make no remark back.

Mettaton bursts through the door, the nob banging against the wall, creating a hole through the drywall, "What the fuck?" San's yells from inside the kitchen, rushing out into the living room to see a winded Mettaton, holding another skeleton.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" San's pants, his arousal clear through his red boxers. His soul visibal, lighting up his chest cavity.

"What do we do with her?"

"I can take a guess," His anger dissolves into lust as he rushes forward, only to have Papyrus step in his way, "Oh, you want some bro?"

"San's I know this isn't the best time, but I need you to focus on the problem at hand, instead of your growing need,"

"Ha, good one, bro,"

"I'm serious," As the two brothers bicker, Sam begins to chock again, Mettaton begins pounding on her chest cavity once again, hoping the cause will come rushing up.

"What the hell do you think you're doing to him?" San's looks past Papyrus to see Mettaton beating the skeleton.

"It worked before?"

"What, breaking him?"

"No, she coughed up black slug before,"

"Black slug?" San's asks slowly, his intrest peaked, not at the comment, but at the long, green hair, once hidden by Mettaton's body.

"I've never seen a skeleton with hair before," He walks closer to her, Mettaton takes two steps back with his one step, "Where did you find him?"

"HER name is Sam. I found her 'out of town,'" Understanding crosses San's face, "She was beat up pretty good. Took her to Grillby's offered her food for entertainment, then she collapsed on stage. She has a fever, she can't breath, and," He is cut off when Sam coughs up more of the slug onto the carpet.

"Wow, that is nasty, I can't do anything with her...That would help her. You need to take her to Classic,"

"You're right! I'm sure he'll know what to do!" Papyrus exclaimes loudly, excitment coming to the surface once again, "Thanks brother! I'll be back soon!" He rushes over to Mettaton who is smoothing down Sam's hair, "I'll call you when I get back, Mettaton, you should leave now, I have to go somewhere,"

"Um...Okay?" Mettaton hands Sam over to Papyrus and walks out of the house, not wanting to be around San's longer than nessessary in his state.

"I'll be back, brother!" Papyrus opens a closet door and walks through, ending up in the Omega once again.


	7. Chapter 6

As Papyurs comes out of the door, he is immediately met by Core Frisk, "I've been looking for her for hours!" She yells glaring at Sam who is draped across Papyrus' arms like a rag doll.

"Perfect! I need your help, Frisk. I need to get her to Classic San's, she got really sick,"

"How sick?" Frisk asks, eyeing Sam as she gasps for breath.

"It doesn't matter, I need to get her to Classic,"

"Alright, you can explain on the way," Frisk makes Papyurs go back through the door as he explains what happened.

As they come out the other side of the door, "That's more than just the normal weakness from being in a different universe, that sounds pretty bad,"

"Um...This is a surprise," Classic San's interrupt sitting on the couch, watching them exit a broom closet.

"You're just the person I want to see! Papyrus rushes up to San's and shoves Sam at him, "You need to fix her,"

"Woh, woh, woh, her?" San's looks at the girl Papyrus is pushing into him, "Who is she? Why is there a female San's. I thought that wasn't possible. Where's her Papyrus?"

"I don't know!" Papyrus yells, "Fix her." Papyrus can feel the effects of the different universe as he tries to light his eyes to express his anger.

"You need to calm down, Sans. There are a few things I think I must explain to you," She turns to Papyurs, "You should go back. I can handel this from here," Papyrus nods and goes back through the broom closet, feeling the draining effect from a different universe growing more and more.

Once Papyrus is gone, she turns her attention back to San's who sets Sam down on the couch, then draps a blanket over her, "I'm not sure if you knew, but Ink is dead,"

"Yah, I knew that. I think every San's knew that. I know I could feel it,"

"Well, before he went to battle Error, he trusted me with a secret. You mustn't tell another soul this," San's leans in closer, "She is meant to replace Ink. Only problem, is her Gaster isn't exactly the greatest guy around,"

"I can relate,"

"When I took into the Omega after Error attacked her empty universe, that was the very first time she had ever been outside her own universe, which by the way is completely destroyed, seeing as how her entire universe was her house,"

"An empty universe for someone as different as her?"

"He wanted her to be completely innocent,"

"Why did he just stick her with Blueberry?"

"Even he has his sins," As Frisk continues to explain all that went on when she got to Sam, Sam begins choking again.

"What the heck is she choking on?" San's asks sitting her up as she coughs and struggles for air, "I think she needs Alphus. I have no idea what's going on. I can't see her soul at all,"

Frisk nods and heads back through the door, "Let me know what happens," With that being said, she shuts the door.

As Frisk leaves, Sam stops coughing and breathing. She lays limp against San's who digs out his phone.

"Kno'nichiwa?"

"Alphyus, I have an emergency, I'm coming over,"

"What? What's going on?" San's hangs up, scoops Sam up and teleports into Alyphus's lab. He stumbles into a tray of medical supplies and lands on the ground, loosing half an HP, while Sam hits the ground, hard. Not even flinching from the impact.

"Oh stars, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine, she's dying!" San's yells getting up and rushing back over to her, "You need to save her!" He yells setting her onto a lab table, "She's dying!"

"Okay, okay, San's calm down. I'll get the machine," Alphyus leaves the lab and San's flips Sam back over with her head hanging off the table and starts thumping the back of her chest again. More black comes dripping from her mouth and falling onto the floor, the same consistency as molasses.

Alphyus comes back, rolling a large screen hooked up to a monitor, "What are you doing?" She yells trying to stop San's, until she see's the black coming from her mouth, "Oh, no,"

"What? What is this?" San's asks as Alyphus turns the machine on.

"Think of it as cancer that's replacing her magic. Where did she come from?"

"An empty universe,"

"It's alright, I can fix this, lay her back on the table. We just have to cycle her magic through here, clean it, then put it back in," She explains as they monitor begins searching for her soul, "Amazing!" Alphyus gasps.

"What? What is it?" San's comes around as the machine gets to work cleaning out her magic. When he looks at the machine, he rubs his eyes, "She has two souls?"

"I've never known something like this could even happen," Alphyus watches as the black slug goes through a tub, collects into a jar at the side, and bright, neon green magic goes back into her body.

"She has a black soul, but green magic?"" San's asks watching her magic flow back into her.

"No, I think the second soul is infected. It's almost like a shell. A lining to protect her soul. I think she used too much of her magic before she came here, then got sick some how, but instead of just hurting her body, this protective shell acted like white blood cells, but went over board, like mucus, it sat in this shield, trying to protect her soul. I don't think she's ever been sick, or this wouldn't have happened,"

When a quarter of the black liquid is gone, Sam begins trying to breath again. They watch as her chest tries to suck in air, "Can't this thing to any faster?"

"No, it's going as fast as it can, she'll be fine, she isn't dusting yet. We'll make it,"

As they watch the slow draining of the black substance, San's phone begins to ring.

"Sans, where are you, are you alright?"

"Yah, bro. I'm good. I'm at Alphy's. Um...We're going to have a guest staying with us for a while, their really sick, so they'll need a lot of your hugs and soup,"

"Oh, wonderful! I, the great Papyrus, will practice my hugs just for them. I will also make my famous soup,"

Sans chuckles, "Sounds good. I'll see you soon,"

"Alright, brother," As San's hangs up the phone, Sam finally takes a large gulp of air. Her eyes fly open, bright green fills the room as her eyes dart around in fear.

"What are you doing to me?" She screams trying to flail around, only to be held down by her own soul as the machine works, "Let me go! What do you want?"

Sans quickly rushes to her side, "You need to calm down, your safe. Nothings going to hurt you. It's alright," She locks eyes with him. His eyes begin to glow blue in an effort to connect, "It's alright, you are sick, we're helping you to feel better," He says softly, not breaking eye contact, "Are you in pain?"

"My chest hurts,"

"It's alright, we're going to take the pain away, you just need to stay calm,"

"Where am I? Where did Papyrus go?"

"He went back to his universe. My name is San's. You're in the Classic universe,"

"You're Classic San's?"

"Have you heard of me?" She shakes her head no, not letting her eyes leave his, "I want you to do something for me," He lets his eye lights dim out. He watches as her's stay lite, "I want you to calmly look to your left, there will be another person there. Her name is Alphyus, she's helping you feel better. You are hooked up to a machine, it's taking the illness out of you, then putting your magic back in," She nods her head, listening intently, "I want you to meet Alphyus,"

Slowly, Sam turns her head and is greeted by Alphyus, "Hello, Sam, how are you feeling?"

"Tired,"

"That's normal. I'm going to have you all fixed up in a little bit, I just want you to lay still and relax, can you do that for me?" She asks softly, fighting the urge to touch her hair that flows off the table. Sam nods her head, "It's alright if you fall back to sleep, I think it would be best," Again, she nods and quickly drifts back into a dreamless sleep.


	8. Chapter 7

As the last few drops leave her soul, San's and Alphyus take a greatly needed sigh of reliefe, knowing that Sam is out of the woods.

"Alright, thank you so much Alphyus, for helping her. You may not know, but she's a pretty important person. Couldn't have done it with out ya'," San's rubs the back of his neck as Alphyus powers down the machine.

"Don't mention it, San's. That's why I'm here. Also, I'm going to analize this substance, I'm actually pretty curious about it,"

"Knock yourself out," San's scoops Sam up, who groans in her sleep, but doesn't make any sign of waking up.

"Don't be afraid to call if anything else comes up,"

"I won't, take it easy," With that, San's teleports out of the lab, back to his front door. The chill in the air making both skeltons shiver slightly.

"Welcome home, brother, and guest!" Papyrus exclaims as San's opens the door with his magic and walks in sideways, carful not to bump any part of Sam on the door frame.

"Hay, Pap. Sorry to keep you waiting for so long," San's says laying Sam on the couch.

"Oh, is that another you?" Papyrus walks up to analyze Sam, who gives a sigh of contentment and rolls over to stuff her face in the back of the couch.

"Kind of,"

"Kind of? What do you mean?"

"This is Sam,"

"You meant to say San, right?"

"No, HER name is Sam," Papyrus's jaw drops open.

"Her? Does she have a Papyrus?"

"Not sure. Havn't gotten that far,"

"Oh, well. can I wake her up?"

"You can try, she's pretty tired though," San's walks away to get himself dinner from the kitchen.

Papyrus leans over Sam, "Hello?" He pokes her face, causing her to scrunch her eyebrows, "Sam, I have made a wonderful dinner that I think you should enjoy with my brother and I,"

Sam slowly opens her eyes. Once she see's the back of the couch, her eyes grow wide and she pushes herself off, landing harshly on the floor, "I...I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to," She begins to panic.

"What are you sorry about, Sam?" Papyrus asks, tilting his head to the left, looking down at the flustered girl, having no idea what to do.

"I layed on your couch, I'm sorry. I don't have an excuse,"

"Hay, kid. I put you on the couch, stop freeking out," Sans walks back into the living room carrying two bowls of steaming soup.

"Yes, you looked quite comfortable, but I must advice you eat something. I, the great papyrus, have made you my famous soup!" He snaches a bowl from San's and shoves it into Sam's face, surprisingly not spilling a drop.

With out realizing, her tongue had formed and she started licking her teeth in antisipation of food, "Eat up kid, there's lots more where that came from," Sans takes a seat on the couch, watching Sam closely, observing her.

With carful hands, she takes the bowl and begins pouring it's contents in her mouth, not even noticing the spoon Papyrus had offered, only to slowly put his arm down at the sight of the starving girl, "Woh, take it easy girl, foods not going any where,"

Shortly, the bowl is empty and she holds it out to Papyrus, "You were right, that was amazing! May I have more?"

"Certenly!" He quickly takes the bowl and makes his way back into the kitchen.

"Come sit up on the couch, kid. You shouldn't be eating on the floor," San's pats the cushion next to him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Will I get punished?" She asks sheepishly, never having been offered to sit on furniture before.

"No..." San's furrows his brow, "Just come up here," She stands, and sits next to San's who begins to eat his soup.

"Here you are, Sam, but, please use a utencil this time," Papyrus holds out the bowl with the spoon already inside.

"Thank you," She once again has the contents emptied, again asking for more.

"Wowie, you sure are hungry," Papyrus disappears back into the kitchen.

"So, I hear you preformed for Lust Grillby, how'd it go?"

"I'm not really sure. I only got half way through the song," She admits quietly, feeling bad that she didn't do what they wanted her to.

"Don't sweat it, I'm sure my Grillbz will let you sing for his bar,"

"He would?" She turns to face San's her eyes lighting up with excitment.

"Yah, I don't see why he wouldn't," He srugs his shoulders as Papyrus returns with her thrid bowl.

"Thank you,"

"It is no problem, by the way, do you have a Papyrus?"

"No." She begins eating her soup.

"Do you have a Gaster?" San's asks, almost fearfully.

"Did,"

"What happened?"

"Error actually was a mirical," Quickly, Sam's hands fly over her mouth, dropping the half finished bowl to the carpeted floor, making Papyrus jump back in surprise, "Oh, stars! I'm so sorry!" She falls to her knees, takes her seater off, attempting to clean up the mess.

"Hay, kid, don't sweat it, accidents happen," San's puts a hand on her shoulder, making her freeze in fear, "I'll clean it up, just take it easy,"

She slowly turns her head, her eyes lighting up with horror. Thoughts race through her mind as her eyes meet San's blue eyes, "I...I'm sorry," She whispers, not daring to move away.

"No one is going to hurt you here, you need to calm down. We're not going to hurt you," He repeats himself several times, before her eyes die down, "Do you understand?" San's asks as Papyrus looks on at the light show in front of him, his eyes joining in, creating an orange glow in Sam's green hair,

Sam gives a small nod. She slowly lifts her hands off the dirtied sweater. She looks up at Papyrus who's eyes continue to glow. Not knowing what to do, she stays put, "How about you sit back on the couch and I, the great Papyrus will have this cleaned up in a jiffy," Sam nods her head and climbs back onto the couch as she watches Papyrus disapear back into the kitchen.

"What exactly did you go through in that universe?"

"Which one?" Sam asks, visible shaken.

"Yours. What happened?" He puts a hand back onto her shoulder.

"Too much alcahol,"

"From who?"

"Gaster,"

"What did he do to you?"

She reaches down and pulls up her pant leg to reviel legs that look like cooled wax, "This was for falling asleep on the bed," She turns her arms up to show burnt ulna's, "These were from when I moved around too much in my sleep," She turns her back to him and lifts up her shirt. Her spin is crooked and jaged, "These are all because he simply wanted to,"

Both hear Papyrus gasp from the doorway, "Who did that to you?" He points to her back as she quickly pulls her shirt back down, "Who hurt you?"

"Hay, bro. I'm still hungry, can you get me some more soup, I'll clean the mess up, no biggy," Sans tries destracting his brother who holds several wet and dry cloths in his hands.

"Who hurt you?" He repeats, taking delibret steps toward Sam, his eyes glowing so bright, they creat a shadow behind Sam.

"It..." Sam looks from Papyrus to Sans and back several times, "It doesn't matter any more, he's dead now anyway,"

"Bro, it's late, you have puzzels to make tomorrow, why don't you go to bed?" Sans gets up from the couch and stands in front of Sam who looks down quickly, greatful that she is no longer having his weighted stare.

"Yes, you are right brother," Papyrus replies absent mindedly, trusting Sans to take care of the new arrival. He always had a way of taking care of those around him.

"I'll be up to read to you in a bit, just want to clean this up,"

"Alright," He hands the rags off to his brother and proceeds up the stairs.

Once he believes his brother is out of earshot, Sans turns back to Sam who sits on the couch, her hands folded in her lap, looking down, "Seeing as how you will be staying here a while to get your strength back up, before you go venturing out into the multiverse again, there are some ground rules," Sams head shoots up at Sans voice, "Number one, and most important rule. Do not cause my brother any harm of any kind," He glares at her as he goes onto his knees to clean the mess, "Number two, I tell you not to do something, you don't do it," He quickly has the spagitti noodles picked up along with the chuncks of burger, working the red stane out of the carpet slowly, "Number three, don't hurt my friends," He stands once the job is done and goes intot he kitchen, only to return shortly after, "If you break any of these rules, I will brack you," He threatens, his pupiles fading to revile two empty eye sockets.

Sam simply nods her head, unfased, "I understand,"

"Not much fasses you any more does it?" Sans asks, much more calm having the 'talk' out of the way.

"Should it?"

"Normally, people at least sweat. You didn't even flinch,"

"I'm sorry?"

"Are you tired?" Sans changes the subject, noticing it's late at night.

"Yes,"

"How about you sleep in my room tonight, I have an extra matress in there from the last guest," Sam nods her head and follows Sans up the stairs, "If you want, you can sit in on the story,"

Sam gives him a questioning look, but follows regardless.


	9. Chapter 8

They walk into the room to see Papyrus already covered, laying in bed with a small book next to him. He smiles as he watches the two walk in. Sans sits on a small stool next to the bed, "Come, you can lay in the bed with me," Papyrus invites, scooting over to make some room. She simply shakes her head and takes a few steps back hiding more behind Sans.

"Hay, kid, you can just sit on the floor next to me, how about that?" Sam nods her head and slowly lowers herself, cross legged where she stands Sans.

Sans clears his throat and begins reading, "There once was a fluffy bunny who lived in a forest. He enjoyed spending time with his bunny friends, helping others and hopping around," Sam is quickly encaptured by the story, imagining every detail in her mind as her eyes get heavy a neck gets weak.

Sans continues reading, even after Papyrus begins to snore loudly. Having the book memorized, he glances over to Sam who is almost folded in half, asleep.

He quickly finishes, closes the book and places it back on the shelf, "Come on, you can't sleep like that," He whispers, picking up the exhausted girl, holding her like a small child. He exits the room, closing the door softly, then makes his way down the hall to his.

As he opens the door using his magic, Sam groans lightly and shakes her head slightly, "It's alright," Sans coo's at her, setting her down on the spare matress. Her body goes riged once her spice touches the soft material. She sits up, eyes wide and looks around frantacly to see Sans with his arms up in surrender, "It's okay, kid," He sits on the matress next to her, "No one's going to hurt you here. I promise,"

"Am..." She looks down, softly poking the matress, "Am I allowed to be on here?"

"Yah, when ever you want," She looks him in the eyes, green glowing uncertentity with blue empathy, "What?"

"I..." She looks away, pushing down on the mattress with her whole hand, loving the way it feels, "Thank you,"

"Don't mention it," He shrugs his shoulders and stands, "I'm right over here if you need anything," Sam nods as Sans pulls the balnkets over her body, up to her chin, "Get some sleep," She nods and slowly closes her eyes.

Error walks through the glitch he had made, "Nightmare!" He calls out louldy, his voice echoing through the vast darkness.

"What do you want?" A gruff whisper asks from behind him. Error makes an effort not to jump in surprise, "You had better have a good reason to bother me like this," Long, black tenticals squirm their way down behind Error.

"Yah, Nightmare," Sweat begins to bead it's way down Error's skull, "I have a good reason," He turns to greet skeleton dripping in dispare, greife and fear.

"Then spit it out," Nightmare sighs heavily with annoyance.

"Where is your brother?" Nightmares face contorts into a demonic sight, his tenticals slither their way to Error's feet. Error scramble back, "Not that I'm doudting that he's still stone or anything, I just want to make preccautions is all!" He yells, nervous laughs forcing their way out.

"Precautions for what?" He grabs onto Errors right foot and hoists him into the air, pulling him closer to his face, "I thought you killed Ink, or are you just adding to your LARGE pile of bull crap?"

"N...NO! I did, I...I have his brush to prove it, it's just.." Error struggles to find the words that will not end his life.

"Just what?" Nightmare bellows into his face, making him squint his eyes.

"There's another one!" He yells, fear feeding Nightmare.

"What?" Nightmare drops Error to the black ground harshly. His eyes go wide with disbelife, "YOU HAD BETTER BE JOKING!" He yells, noticing Error who tries running toward his glitch portal. He quickly grabs Error around the rib cage and pulls him closer once again, "Tell me your fucking joking!" He yells into his face, black spit splattering across Error's.

"I..I can't tell you that. I'm not joking," Error covers his face, ready for the bone snapping impact of being thrown to the ground. Suddenly, laughter is heard, causing Error more fear as Nightmare begins to grow in size.

"This is just fucking wonderful!" He yells into the never ending darkenss, "Where is this 'other Ink'?"

"Th..The last...Time I...I heard, sh...Sh...She was in the O..Omega," Error studders quietly,"

"Damit!" Nightmare whips Error onto the ground, like a ragdoll. Error groans in pain, his HP going down to ten, "Then our first target isn't this other Ink, it's Core,"

Error stands, holding his head, "Why Core?"

Nightmare turns his anger toward Error once again, he takes a few steps back, only to be met with Nightmare behind him, "Because that...Thing is what keeps you and I out of the Omega. With it's protection, you and I can't brake the barrier to get in that sad exucse for a haven," Nightmare laughs, "Oh, how much fun. I must say I have been oh so board since I turned my brother into stone. No one to tortue," A sharp toothed smile splits Nightmare's skull in two, "No one but you," Laughter brakes through as Error runs toward his glitch, only to be grabbed by the neck and dragged back with a strangled scream of terror.


	10. Chapter 9

Sam feels sharp stabs on her cheeck bone, forcing her to squint her eyes, fear of being poked in the eye socket, "Wake up, Sam," Gaster's deep voice says quietly, "It's time for breakfast,"

'Maybe if I play dead, he'll leave me alone...No I'll get punished if I do that...Something doesn't seem right...' She remembers back to Error's attack. She gasps sharply, her eyes fly open, flaming green streaks brake the darkness of San's bedroom. Two blasters appear next to Gaster, "I thought he killed you!" She screams, the blasters begin charging up. Gaster's face contorts into one of fear. He throws his hands in the air as Sam scrambels back, her arms in front of her in a futiel effort to protect herself from the punishment, "I...I thought I was free of you!" She screams, sparks begin to flash around her.

The magic in the room could be cut with a knife it's so thick. San's eyes fly open in his bed as he hears Sam screaming. He looks over to Papyrus in between two rappidly charging blasters, "No! Stop! What are you doing?" He screams grabbing Papyrus's soul and throwing him out of the room through the open door, "He then grabs Sam's soul and pulls her toward him, "What is your problem?" He yells into her face as she's caught midair.

"I..I can just kill you again!" Green tears roll down her face as Gaster grabs her neck and suspends her in the air, her feet dangeling, "I want my freedom!" She begins laughing as the tears come quicker.

"Snap out of it!" Sans slaps her harshly across the face. Her eyes grow wide as all magic dissapates, the air breathable again, "What is your problem?" Sans screams at her, grabbing her shoulders and shakes her harshly.

Sam simply gives him a look of horror filled confusion, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" She begins to scream, tears rushing anew, audible plopping to the carpeted floor.

"Sans! Stop!" Papyrus rushes into the room, grabs Sam and holds her close to his chest in a gental embrace, "It was a nightmare!" He yells at his brother who still has a hold on her soul.

"I'm sorry, I won't lay on the mattress again," She sobs into Papyrus' shirt, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry,"

"Shhh," He shushes her, ignoring the green smearing on his white shirt, "There's nothing to be sorry about,"

"Pap," Sans lets go of her soul once all the pieces set into place in his brain. 'He is always good at braking people out of night terrors,' He thinks as he stands from his bed, "Give her here, I got it now," He says grabbing Sam's hand that is ridged at her sides, "Go get breakfast ready, I'll eat with you two,"

"Alright, brother," He puts her down gently and Sans replaces Papyrus's embrace.

Sans watches his brother leave, his soul still hammering in his chest. He feels Sam's shoulders lift and fall with each sob of confusion and fear, "Hay," He pulls Sam out of the embrace to look at her face, "Are you awake now?" She nods her head, afraid to move and wip the tears away, "You're okay, we aren't mad, you're not going to get punished, it's okay," Sans coo's at her as he feels her bones begin to loosen.

"Why are you holding me then?" She hickups.

"It's a hug," Sans can feel a twing in his soul, "You've never had a hug before?"

"He would hold me, but it would only to cause pain," Sans whips the tears away.

"Well, you'll only get comforting hugs here," He smiles brightly at her as the tears stop, "What was your dream about?"

Her eyes disapear to leave black sockets, "Dreamtale," They come back quickly to fill the space, "What is a dreamtale?"

"It's another universe, it's where Dream and Nightmare came from,"

"Oh, what happened to them?"

"I'll tell you later, I can use it as an awsome bed time story," San's laughs as he stands, pulling Sam up with him, "Come on, lets go eat," Sam nods her head and follows behind him as they make their way down stairs.

"Are you all better now?" Papyrus asks as he sets loaded plates of pasta on the table.

"Yes," Sam walks up to him and wraps her arms around his legs, "I'm sorry about earlier, I...I was having a nightmare,"

"It is alright, Sam, the great Papyrus wasn't worried. I am the best at dealing with nightmares, after all!"

Sam looks up at Papyrus, "Am I doing a hug right?" She asks, making Papyrus almost fall over in surprise.

"Yes, you're doing it right," He answers cautously, "Why do you ask?"

"That makes me happy," A smile brightens up her face, causing the room to have a soft, glow, making Sans smile, "I like hugs,"

"Alright, brother hugger, get over here and eat your breakfast, we have a lot of stuff to do today," She turns her attention toward Sans and nods her head.

Once seated in the chair, she stairs at the pasta on her plate, "Um...I thought this was breakfast," she whispers to Sans who already has hs plate half eaten.

"It is, my brother has an obsetion to Pasta, thanks to Undyne,"

"Oh...What's an Undyne?"

"Undyne is my teacher, and she's in the Royal guard!" Papyrus sits next to Sam, "She teaches me all sorts of technics of how to cook pasta, and how to fight!"

"Not in the kitchen, bro," Sans warns, "You won't be able to Noodle your way out of cleaning it this time,"

"Sans," Papyrus gives him a warning glance, "It's too early for the puns, brother,"

Sam sits quietly and begins slurping the noodles, 'I never knew pasta could be made into a breakfast dish before. I'm learning so much today!' She smiles, happiness filling her soul as she finishes her breakfast while the brothers argue.

Sans and Papyrus fall silent as Sam makes her way over to the sink and begins to wash the dishes, "Hay, kid, how are you feeling today?"

"I feel good!" She turns around, bubbles hidding her hands.

"Good, I'm going to take you back to the Omega and get some answers out of Frisk. Hopefully they'll know where to put you from here,"

"Oh! Oh! Can I come?" Papyrus stands quickly, causing the chair to tip backwards, "It's been so long since I've seen Frisk and the others!"

"Sure, why not?"


	11. Chapter 10

Sam waits on the living room floor as Papyrus and Sans get dressed. Papyrus is the first one down, "Sam, I am sorry, but your sweater is still in the wash, but I'm sure San's won't mind you having one of his," He says with a bright smile as he comes down the stairs, holding a black jacket with red and yellow trim. White fur rims the hood, "Try it on,"

Sam nods, stands and slips the jacket on with Papyrus' help. He puts the hood up, "It's...Ah, its a bit big," Sam says as she turns around, almost bumping into hi as the hood covers her eyes and nose. The sleeves hide her hands, and the bottom goes down to her mid thigh.

"Wow, you're drowning in it," Sans laughs from the top of the stairs, "Oh well, we can buy you one in the Omega, that's Red's any way. If we see them, we can give it back to them, it's an eye sore here any way,"

"I like it," Sam announces, "It's warm," She takes a deep breath in, "But...um...it kind of smells funny," She keeps sniffing, "What is that? Is that...Mustard?"

"Probably, that guy has an addiction with mustard,"

"Like you have any room to talk, Sans. Your addicted to Ketchup,"

Sans shrugs his shoulders, then looks down at Sam's feet, "Ah, kid, where did your shoes go?"

"Shoes? I don't have shoes,"

"What?" Papyrus yells putting his hands to his skull, "This is unexeptibal, you musn't go out with no shoes!"

"Relax, Pap, they don't have snow in Omega, remember?"

"Oh, yes. I supose we can buy you some there as well,"

"Are we ready?" Sans asks, making his way down the rest of the stairs.

"Yes, let us go and see where you belong, Sam!" Papyrus grabs the jacket arm and pulls her through the door.

"No need to be in such a rush, Pap, it's not going any where," Sans chuckels following close behind.

"And here we are, Sam, see any one familiar?" Papyrus asks once they exit the door.

Sam takes her other hand, still lost in the jacket, and lifts the hood and looks around. She points to another Papyrus, pulls her other sleeve from Papyrus, and runs up to the unexpecting skeleton.

"No, then Grillby was like, 'I can't belive they broke my bar!' It was a light show for about twenty mintues after that,"

"Um...I think Red has a bone to pick with you," Another Sans wearing a white lab coat and glasses looks past Papyrus to see Red running toward them.

"Me? I havn't seen him in a month!" He starts to panic. The last time he had a run in with Underfell Sans, he almost lost an arm for bumping into him.

The jacket hood bobs up and down, while the sleeves flutter behind her as she runs up to Papyrus. His pink shirt sparkeling as he steps back, shaking his head.

"Papyrus!" She yells, running into his legs, wrapping her arms around them, "I was looking for you!" She tries to smile up at him, only to see hood.

"Um, Red, are you drunk?"

"Sam! You can't run away like that!" Classic Papyrus yells running up to her, "Oh, hay Lust, how are you doing?"

"Um...I'd be much better if you could get Red off me," He whispers.

"Well, she didn't waste much time," Sans catches up slowly. He walks up to Sam and pulls the hood down, revieling a large smile on Sam's face. Green eyes glowing brightly.

"Oh, Sam!" Papyrus swoops down and scoops the smile girl up, "How are you feeling?"

"I feel good!" Papyrus wraps his arms around the happy girl, "Sans taught me how to hug!"

The two Papyrus' and Classic San's can't help but laugh at the innocence, "Yah? And how do you hug?"

"You hug like this!" She wraps her arms around Papyrus' neck and looks at Science Sans, who looks on in shock.

"Green?" Science takes a few steps closer, "Why are you green?" He reaches up to touch her face, but Sam veres back.

"What?" Papyrus almost drops Sam to the ground, "What's wrong?"

"Sorry, that was me," Science says not waisting any time getting in front of Lust, "Why is she green?" When he doesn't get an answer, "What universe do you come from?" She stuffs her face into Papyru's neck, "What, are you scared of me?" He asks, "Theres not need to be scared of me,"

"Just back off, Science, she's shy," Lust takes a few steps forward, toward the Classics.

"Hay, kid, it's rude to ignore people, answer his questions,"

"Yes, you don't need to be scared, you have your freinds around to protect you!" Classic Papyrus exclaims, a bright smile on his face.

Sam simply stuffs her face more into Papyrus, who's cheeks begin to glow as her hot breath caresses his verdibra, "Here, that's not safe," He holds her out to classic Papyrus.

"Never knew you liked to be carried," Sans chuckles up to her, as she stairs down at him, liking the idea of being up so high.

"You look small from up here," She states simply , causing Sans to chuckle, "Hay, Pap, put her on your shoulders,"

"Where did she come from?" Science asks Lust.

"I was told by Frisk, she came from an empty universe,"

"Why is she green and not red or blue?"

"Well, she can heal. Oh, and she sings REALLY well,"

"That doesn't give me much to work with," Science replies lowly, putting a hand up to his chin in thought.

Papyrus hoists Sam up onto his shoulders, making her gasp, her eyes grow wide as they turn green, "So high!" She gasps as she looks on at the other Sans' and Papyrus' walking and talking. She see's several houses and small shakes with signs on top.

"Oh my stars, Lust, it's too cute," San's says as he watches Sam's face as she takes in the sight. Lust walks over and can't help but smile up at her.

"Welp, if you want, you can come with us, we need to pick her up some shoes, a new jacket and find Frisk," Sans breakes the silence, but not Sam's fixation on the whole universe full of people before her.

"Hay, you up there!" Classic Papyrus yells up to Sam and jumps slightly, making her scream, then laugh wildly, making a few pairs of brothers look at her, "Are you ready to go get some new cloths?"

"Yah," She giggles down at Lust, liking the idea she is even taller than him.

"Alright, tell me where to go," Papyrus says, grabbing her sleves, "Pull on a hand to direct me,"

"What are you? Her valient steed?" Science rolls his eyes at the frivolous display in front of him.

"Yes!" Classic Papyrus exclaims, jumping again, "I am her valiant steed, direct me!" This makes Sam laugh harder, high pitched screechs of glee fly from her mouth as she pulls up her right sleeve making Papyrus do circles around Lust.

"Alright you two, I'll meet you by the shoe shop when you get there,"

"We'll be there shortly," Classic laughs at how much fun Sam is having. Happy he can bring so much joy to the innocent, little girl.

"How do I make you go faster?" Sam asks, swinging down to look at Papyrus, her hood flopping over her head.

"Say Ya!"

She giggles, "Ya!" Papyrus begins to jog, "Ya!" He begins to run, "Ya!" He sprints down the road, passing San's who walks slowly, making his hood fly over his head. He laughs as Sam screams with delight as Papyrus takes quick, long strides.

"Do you hear that, brother?" A small, star eyed San's asks, making his Papyrus run into him, almost causing him to drop his cigarette, "A scream for help! Comming this way!" San's turns around to face his brother, "It is my duty as a part of the Royal Guard, to help all those in need!"

"Bro, relax," Papyrus takes a long drag of his cigarette, "They'll be here any second, just wait,"

San's turns around to see Classic Papyrus holding what appears to be Red on his shoulders, full on sprinting down the road toward them, "WEEEEEEE!" Sam giggles her hood flapping behind her, a few strands of her hair too short to fit in the hoodie wave about widly. The high pitched screatches of laughter make Papyrus smile as he watches the two zoom by.

"That looks like fun!" Sans jumps up and down excitedly.

"Not happening, bro,"

"Sam, I'm geting tired," Papyrus begins to slow down, breathing heavily, "Lets find Sans and get you some shoes,"

"Okay, I'm sorry," She flops over to look at Papyrus again, causing him to stop.

"For what?"

"Making you tired, I didn't mean to,"

"Did you have fun?"

"Yes!" She bounces happily on his shoulders.

"That's all that matters to the great Papyrus!" This causes Sam to giggle, "Sit back up so we can find my brother and get you some new cloths,"

"Okay," She does as she is told, the hood being left covering her face.

They walk a while in silence, passing several houses and small business shakes lined on either side of a supposed road, "Papyrus?"

"Yes?"

"Is there something more than a hug?"

"Well, there are kisses, but they are reserved for the most special people in your life,"

"Oh, how do you kiss?"

"Well, for you and I we would just put our teeth on some one we cared deeply for,"

"Oh," Sam again leans down and kisses Papyrus on the forehead, making him blush lightly. This causes Sam to worry, "Did I hurt you?" She gasps leaning down more.

"What? No, I'm just flustered," Sam crooks her head to the side like a puppy, "Embarassed,"

"Oh...Did I do something wrong?"

"No, it was a very nice gesture, I shall return it when we find my brother,"

Sam sits back up and watches the little bit of the world she can see past the hood, "Classic!" Papyrus suddenly yells out, making Sam jump in surprise.

"Over here!" he follows the call to find Lust and Sans waiting at a small shake on the road next to them, "Did you have fun?" Lust asks pushing the hood back down, "Boo!" he says, smiling largly at Sam's bright smile.

"Yes! Fun!" She giggles lightly reaching out for Lust who grabs her off Classic's shoulders who is greatful.

"Here is my return gesture," Papyrus clanks his teeth on Sam's forehead lightly, making her giggle again.

"What's that all about?" Sans asks.

"Papyrus taught me how to kiss!" Both Sans and Lust blush and stair at Papyrus.

"What? Just on the forehead, no need to be so scared," He crosses his arms, slightly offended.

"Can I get a kiss?" Lust asks to which Sam waists no time clanking her teeth on his forehead, "You are too cute! Mettaton was just saying how excited she is to see you again,"

"I liked Mettaton," Sam says as she looks around herself.

"Come on, I don't have all day to wait on you people,"

"Sorry, Geno," Lust plops Sam onto the counter, "We need shoes for this one,"

"Hm...Let me see what I got," The San's with a glitching eye turns and vanishes into the back of the shed.

"He's hurt," Sam looks up at Lust, "Why is he hurt?" Lust shrugs his shoulders and watches as Geno returns with several pairs of shoes.

"Try these on," He puts them on the counter, only to have Sam reach out and touch his face gently. He jumps back, "What the hell, kid? You don't go around touching people!"

"Who hurt you?" Sam's eyes begin to glow green, making Geno take a small step foward.

"Why do you care?"

"I can help you,"

"No, no you can't"

"Let her try, man," Lust interviense, "Trust me, it's good,"

"Nope, not happening, take the shoes and leave,"

Sam's eyes go out immidetly, feeling the uncertenty flowing off Geno, so she doesn't pry. She picks up a shoe and puts it one her left foot. Lust watches as Papyrus and Sans carry on a conversation, until Sam tugs on his small, black cape. He looks down at her, then at her feet with two different shoes both on the wrong feet. He choaks back a chuckle, "Have you ever worn shoes before?" She shakes her head no, causing Lust's smile to fade quickly. He clears his throat and takes the untied shoes off, "First, they need to look the same, pick a pair," She picks a pair of brown boots, "Now, the big part of the shoe goes on your big toe," he slips her feet into the boots, "Doesn't that feel better?" She nods her head, "Do you like these?"

"Yes!" She smiles at Geno, "Thank you!"

"Sure, kid," He grumbles and holds his hand out for money.

"Oh, sorry, Lust," Sans steps forward, having been taken out of the conversation at Sam's voice.

"No, I got this, I just got paid today any how,"

"Ten G's," Lust puts the money in Geno's hands and helps Sam off the counter, putting her on the ground to walk in her new boots.

"How do they feel kiddo?"

"My feet don't hurt!" She smiles up at Lust who can't help but give an empathetic smile back.

"Alright, lets get you a jacket and see if Fell isn't here today,"

"Didn't Science Sans set up that texting line?" Papyrus asks, looking at Sam who stairs happily at her new boots.

"Yes, but I don't want to text him,"

"Why not?"

"Because once you start a conversation with him on the phone, you can't get him to shut up,"

"I have an idea," Lust chimes in, "Take a picture of me waring the jacket, he'll come running," Sans bursts into a fit of laughter.

"That's so genious!" Sans pulls out his phone, getting ready.

"Sam, can I have the jacket?" Sam looks up and obays quickly.

San's takes a picture of Lust having the jacket half way down his arms, mostly because he wouldn't fit into it, then put in text 'Got something for you,'

"Oh, this is so hillarious!"

"WHAT THE FUCK!" They hear across the Omega. Making Lust and Sans laugh histariclly. Sans falls to the ground clutching his stomach and rolling.

His phone goes off shortly after, 'Where r u?'

'shoe shop'

After a few mintues of Sam pestering Lust for a shoulder ride, the jacket back to drownding her figure, they hear heavy foot falls, fast approching.

"No, you just got new boots, no shoulder rides," Lust scolds lightly, pulling the hood over her head.

"Hay!" She protests lightly as Lust gently pushes her behind him.

"What the fuck is the big idea, Blue?" Red yells, stomping up to Sans.

"You left it at my place, so I figured instead of it rotting away in my closet, I would loan it," He fights to keep the laughter contained.

"So you gave it to that hore?"

"No, that was to just get your attention and make the conversation short,"

"So, where is it?" He asks stairing at San's not noticing Sam behind Lust.

Sam listening intently to the conversation, steps out from behind Lust, much to his dismay, "I have your jacket," The jacket completly hiding her from the knees up.

"Give it to me," He replies rudly. Sam doesn't hesitate to pull it over her head, her hair sparks in the darkness with static. Once over her head, most of her hair stands on end, making the rest of her party begin laughing.

"Here you go," She hands the jacket to him, he snatches it out of her hands, pulls it on, only to be shocked, "What the fuck?" He jumps at the sudden small jolt.

"Oh, sorry, it's probably from my hair,"

"Hair?" The rest become curious, always thinking it was just magic, "That's not hair, stupid," To prove his point, Red reaches out and pulls harshly at her knee lenght, green, static filled hair.

"Ow!" She screeches, "It is hair, and that hurt!" She yells slapping his hand away.

"Red!" A gruff, gratted voice calls from a few blocks over.

"Your fucking worthless," Red insults harshly, then dashes away.

"Well, that was uncalled for," Papyrus whispers, putting a hand on her shoulder, "Are you okay?"

She stands between the three others in her black tank top, and brown cargo pants. She turns to face Papyrus with a smile, "Can I get a new sweater?" She asks up to him who looks on in horror of the burn marks up and down her arms, the bandages poking through around her rib and her arm.

"Oh, how are the broken bones?" Lust asks taking her broken arm gently.

"They don't hurt any more, thank you!" She beems up at Lust who can't help but be amazed at the girl in front of him.

"Alright, lets go," Sans grabs Sam by the hand and starts toward another shack down the road.

"Hello, how can I..." A tall, with scars going up and down his skull stops mid scentence at the sight of Sam.

Sam takes several steps back, "Hay, G Sans, hows it going?" Sans greets, "We'd like to pick out a new sweater for our friend here,"

"Um...Who is your friend?"

"This is Sam," Papyrus looks down at Sam who hides behind Lust's legs, "Come say hi, Sam,"

"Hello," Comes a quiet response from behind Lust's legs.

"Well, Sam how are you suposed to pick a sweater if you can't see them?" Lust asks, looking down at her.

"Yes, come on, Sam, picking new cloths isn't scary," Papyrus puts on a large smile, going to pick her up and take her over to the stand, only to have her cling to Lust's pants tightly, "What is your problem, Sam?"

"Pap, just let her take this slow, she isn't too fond of Gaster's, and no offence, G, you look alot like a Gaster,"

"Oh, I see, old man not the best?" G asks placing his hands ontop of the wooden counter.

Sam nods her head and slowly comes out from behind Lust once she hears G's voice isn't her Gasters, "D...Do you have any long, sweaters?" She asks sheepishly, keeping a tight hold on Lust.

"Sure, we got five in stock, want to see them?" Sam nods, "You'll have to come over here," Sam shakes her head and shrinks back behind Lust, "Come on kid, I ain't gonna hurt ya,"

"I'll come up with you, will that make you feel better?" Lust asks, picking her up. She nods her head and grips tightly onto his shirt, "Alright, lets put you on the counter again, I'm right here, no need to be shy,"

"Alright, we have these to pick from," G holds up black, brown, green, blue and red long sweaters for a San's size.

"The brown one, please," He nods and puts the rest back.

"Alright, thirty G's please," Before Lust can pay, Sans has the money on the counter, "Have a good one," G waves as Lust helps her down from the counter.

"Alright, one last stop,"


	12. Chapter 11

"Do you like your new sweater?" Lust asks, looking down at Sam who happily walks down the road, holding his hand.

Sam looks up at him, "Yes!" She exclaims, smiling brightly, then turns to Sans, "Thank you, Sans,"

"No prob, bud," He smiles, keeping his hands in his pockets, "Hay, kid. How old are you any way?"

"She's eight," Frisk suddenly appears in front of them, causing Sam to jump in surprise.

"Isn't she a bit...Big to be eight?" Lust asks, watching as Sams face changes into one of annoyance.

"Yes, for some one who would grow from a baby, she never grew, she was simply created,"

"Wait, you were never a baby bones?" Papyrus asks, shocked.

Sam simply shakes her head, "No, I've been this exact way as long as I can remember,"

"That's weird," Sans states, "So, uh, Sam, weren't you going to ask Frisk something?"

"Oh, yah, what is Dreamtale?"

"It's another dimention, why?"

"I have to go there,"

"Why?"

"I had a dream about another Sans in stone who was really sad and needed help, and Sans told me that Dreamtale has a Sans that is stuck in stone,"

"It's not much of a dream any more, Nightmare has taken it over,"

"So?"

"So, it's going to be dangerous,"

Sam puts a hand on her hip, "And getting attacked by Error wasn't dangorous?"

"You didn't willingly walk into that,"

"Take me there," Sam suddenly demands.

"You're not ready to go there yet, you don't have any fighting experience,"

"I fought off Error!"

"You dodged and ran from Error, Frisk corrects.

"And what did you do? Hide in a bubble?" The three other skeletons watch the argument exculate, until Frisk's face splits in two with a horrifing smile.

"ENOUGH!" She yells, "Just because you are the next Ink doesn't mean you can disrespect me!"

"How am I suposed to take his place if you won't help me?" She yells back, stomping her foot on the ground.

"You need to gain more maturity before you can go any where!" Frisk takes a deep breath and turns back to her original form, "You've been stuck in a completly empty universe your whole life. You don't know anything of any other AU's you can't function in them,"

"Then how do you expect me to gain maturity if you won't tell me how?" Sam keeps her voice up, anger evident on her face, her eyes empty sockets.

"Fine!" Frisk throws her hands in the air, "How about you spend some time with Blue berry and Honey? Honey can teach you about maturity, Blue berry can probably train you to withstand the weight of another universe,"

Sams eyes become visible in her skull once again, "Withstand weight?"

"Yes, that's why you got so sick, you'd never been in another universe before. You need to build up your stamina before you can do anything else,"

"Why don't I feel sick here?"

"Because this univere is nutural, like your own. It has to be able to harbor anyone's magic who enters," Frisk explains, happy their argument is over, "Now, lets go find Blueberry,"

"Wait, tell me how to get to other universes on my own," Sam blurts out, fear suddenly gripping her heart that she'd never see her new friends again.

"Oh, that's easy, for you. You have the same ability as Ink, just think about some one from that univere, walk through any door, and you'll be as close to them as a door will allow you,"

"Really? That's it?" Lust asks, "Why can't any of us do that?"

"Because you're meant to stay in your own."

"Then how did Red end up with us?" Sans asks, fighting off sleep.

"Sometimes the code messes up and instead of coming to the Omega, they end up in the closest dimetion to theirs. Think of it like being neighbors. But when the code messes up, it takes a little while to fix it, thats why that universe can't come here for a bit. Nothing too serious,"

"Yah, easy for you to say, I got stuck with the biggest jerk in the underground, sleeping in my room,"

"No, I'm pretty sure Swapfell is worse," Lust chimes in.

"Sam," Papyrus goes down onto his knees, "You come back when ever you want to, okay? I'll always have a fresh plate of spagetti and a warm hug waiting for you," He embrasses Sam who clings to his neck, afraid to let go.

"I hurt," Tears begin rolling down her face, "Why does my soul hurt so much?"

"Oh, Sam, your just going to miss me, that's all. It's nothing to be afraid of," Papyrus coo's at her, wiping away the tears as they fall, "You don't need to be afraid to miss someone, it just means when you see them again, it's happy!" He smiles, pushing back the feeling.

"Yah, kid, don't be afraid to come back around," Sans wraps his arms around her, "Next time, you and I can be a pile of lazy bones on the couch together,"

Sam sniffles and nods her head, "I want in on this to!" Lust bends down and scoops up Sam who hugs him tightly, "Don't be afraid to come around us either...Just be careful, my universe can be a bit...Hands on," She nods her head and lets Lust put her back on the ground.

"Are we ready?" Frisk asks holding her hand out to Sam. Sam nods, wiping away the last of the tears, "Alright, you'll love Blue berry, trust me," The three watch as Frisk and Sam walk down the street, hand in hand.

"Well, I have to go give Mettaton the bad news,"

"Bad news?" Papyrus asks "What bad news?"

"That Sam won't be able to come on her show tonight like we were hoping,"

"Show?" Sans asks, "What would she do?"

"Preform. She has an amazing singing voice, and thoses blasters of hers, make all sorts of sounds. It was amazing to watch her up on stage,"

"Wait, she can sing?" Papyrus asks, thinking of their Mettaton, and how much he would love to have her on his show to.

"Welp, maybe next time, come on bro, let's get home, I'm bone tired,"

"Ugh, Sans, it's too early for puns," Papyrus complains, waving good bye to Lust.

"Well, better get back to Grillby's I did promise to help him rebuild,"


	13. Chapter 12

This chapter contains the song 'Hollow' by Tori Kelly. All credit goes to her and the song writer.

* * *

Frisk and Sam walk hand in hand in silence down the roads. Friks knew that the Swap brothers were in the Omega, she just had to find them, with Sam. Because of Sam being with her, she couldn't just teleport like she normally would. It would be easy enough to track them down, but Blueberry was always moving, and Honey was so protective of his brother, he would normally keep up.

'Where can I put her where she'll be safe until I can bring them to her?' Frisk asks herself, stopping in the middle of the road.

"Hay, Frisk, how are you today?" A low, intimidating voice asks from behind the two girls.

"Oh, hello...Brassberry!" Frisk yells, a smile lighting up her face, "You are just the person I need right now!"

"I am?"

"Sam, this is Brassberry, say hello,"

Sam waves timidly at the hulking skeleton in a spiked leather jacket with a wound on the right side of his skull looks down at them.

"Brass, I was hopping you could look after her for a little bit, I have to go find Blueberry,"

"Oh, sure, I'm not doing anything now any way, I'll take her back to the shop," He looks over to Sam who begins to shake in hear, "Are you hungry?" Sam shakes her head no, gripping onto Frisk for dear life.

Frisk turns her around, "I know he looks REALLY scary, but I promise you, he's a giant teddy bear, and he makes really good burgers," Frisk tries to ease the terrified skeleton who begins to audibly raddle, "It's okay, you'll be just fine. Oh! How about you sing for him, he'll really like that," Sam begins to calm at the wonders of what a teddy bear is, "I'm going to leave, you stay by him, he'll keep you safe. I shouldn't be gone long," She turns Sam around again, to see Brass squating down a short distance away from her, making her squeek in surprise.

"I know I might look scary, but I promise, I ain't gonna hurt you," He smiles at Sam who simply looks back to see Frisk is gone. She squeeks again, then slowly turns back to Brass, "Um...how about we go back to my shop, and I can get you something to eat, on the house?" He holds his hand out ot her. She slowly takes it, having no other choice but to trust Frisk.

They walk in silence, Brass having to walk slouched over just to have Sam hold three of his fingers. He looks down at her green bobbing head as she looks around, taking in her surroundings slowly. She feels his eyes on her, she looks up and meets his eyes. He smiles down at her, she repeats the gesture, "Um...Would you like to be carried?" His back begining to ack. He watches as her eyes light up with excitment. She holds her hands up to him. He chuckles and picks her up, "Mind the spikes," He places her on his color bones.

She gasps, being higher than when she was on Papyrus, "So high!" She giggles, making Brass smile brightly, "I can see so far!"

They walk further in silence until they reach a large shake, "Here we are," He pulls her down from off his shoulders and places her on the ground, "How about a burger?"

"Okay," She follows him into the back of the counter until he stops.

"No,dear, you wait out here," He walks back out, picks her up and puts her on a stool, "Wait there," She nods her head and he retreats back into the kitchen.

While he is gone, she takes the time to look around.

Simple wood walls, wood counter, ten tall stools line the counter, each with a red coution.

She begins to swing her feet and hum a small tune, making the notes as she goes. She turns herself around to look out the doorway, watching as other Sans and Papyrus's walk by.

Some wearing hoods, others wearing tank tops like her. Some perfectly fine, others with inuries that make her soul yurn to heal them.

"Alright, here you go, dear," Brass returns with a burger on a small plate, "I didn't know what you wanted on it, so I put everything on the side, I made you some fries to," He sets the plate in front of her. Her tongue begins to form as she licks her teeth, "You look hungry," He laughs, "Do you want something to drink?"

"Yes, please,"

"What would you like?"

"Um...water please,"

He fills a cup and puts it next to the plate as she begins putting everything on the burger, replacing the bun and takes a big bite. The grease runs down her chin.

Brass comes around the counter with a napkin, "Wouldn't want to ruin your nice shirt," He wipes her face quickly, causing her to stop eating, much to her dismay, "Do you like it?"

"It's really yummy!" She says past a mouthful of food, making Brassy chuckle.

"You remind me of my Papyrus when he was a baby bones," He mentions absent mindedly, "So cute," He watches her eat, occasionally wiping her face.

Once the burger is gone, she starts with the fries, "What kind of condiment would you like?"

"Condiment?"

"Yah, like uh, Classic likes ketchup, Fell likes mustard, Swap likes honey,"

"Oh, um... I like them the way they are," She begins eating the fries. The salt sticking to her greasy fingers. Quickly her meal is gone, she starts on her water, chugging it.

"Woh, dear, it's not going any where," Brassy takes the empty glass from her, "Want some more?" She nods her head, "You're really thristy, huh?" Again she nods, taking the once again full glass from his hands, "So, what universe do you come from?"

"I just came from Classic today," She answers, putting the again empty glass on the counter gently.

"Today? What, you were somewhere else yesterday?"

"Yah, I was with Lust yesterday,"

"Uh..they didn't try anything did they?" Brass' eyes begin to glow red.

"No, Papyrus is really nice! He holds my hand and carries me!" She bounces lightly on the stool, "I like Classic Papyrus to, he gave me a shoulder ride around. He went really fast!" She giggles, remembering how much fun it was. Brass' eyes return to normal at the sound of her giggle.

"You are so cute, you and Blueberry will get along great, I can tell," He smiles at her, looking down at her hands, "Here, dear, let me clean your these," He grabs a wash cloth from the kitchen and wipes her hands gently, "Feel better?"

"Frisk said you would like it if I sing to you,"

"Oh? I would like that,"

She smiles brightly up at the hulking figure before her, standing behind the counter, "Okay! I just need to find my," She reaches around her neck tofind, nothing," She gasps in horror. Jumping off the stool, she searches franticlly for her head phones and music player, "Oh, no! My music!" She yells to Brassberry who is at a lose for words or what to do, "How am I suposed to sing with out my music?"

"Well, don't you have any of the songs memorized?" Brass asks, trying to caml the frantic little girl in front of him.

"Yes, but I do better when I can listen to the song," She looks down in dissapointment.

"Well, how about you sing me your favorite song?" Brass suggests, trying to get her mind off her music player.

"I guess I could," She raises her head, a small smile tugging her cheeck bones up. Brass comes around the counter, sitting on one of the stools while Sam stands in front of him.

She summons three of her blasters, all pointed at Brass, "Hay!" He yells, clambering over the bar, squatting behind it, "What the heck?" He yells from under the bar.

Sam jumps in surprise. Tilting her head in a silent question, she comes around the bar, "Do you not want me to sing?" She asks in a small voice.

"Sing? Why do you need those to sing?" He points at her blasters that wait patiently where she left them floating.

"Oh, no. I won't hurt you, they make noise," She demenstrates making the left one create a keyboard sound, swinging her left arm up and down to change the notes. The middle making a claping sound by taping her left foot. The right one makes a drum beat by taping her right heal on the ground.

Brass peaks over the counter to watch the glasters make music. His eyes grow wide in amazment, "I've never seen any one do anything like that with their blasters!" He says, standing.

She stops the sound, and takes a deep breath, making only the left one begin, "I don't wanna be the last one standing, I don't wanna be the lonely one. Picking pettles when the party's over, no it's not any fun." She brings in the middle blaster to begin the clapping sound, "Cause I'm fragilie, and you know this," She brings in the right one, tapping both feet and waving her left arm about to change the notes of the key board, "So hold me, wrap me in love, fill up my cup. Empty, cause only your love can fill up my cup. Cause I'm hollow! Ya I'm hollow! Cause I'm hollow! Ya I'm hollow. I don't wanna be the first one folding, I don't wanna be the jokert. Tell me darlin will you understand me, and not show me your cards?"

Brass looks on in amazment as the song progresses, Sam's voice ringing out, creating a small audiance at the entrace of Brass's burger stand.

On the other side of the street, Frisk walks back toward Brass' shop with Blueberry and Honey in tow. Blueberry bouncing about, excited to meet a new friend, Honey being forced to walk faster by Blueberry pulling him by his left hand. Suddenly, Blueberry stops, and looks up at his brother, "Papy! Do you hear that?" He shouts louder than nessessary, "Music!"

"Yah, bro, music," Not understanding why his little brother is making a fuss about it.

"Oh," Frisk continues walking, "I bet that's the person your going to meet. I guess they have a nack for music,"

Blueberry jogs to catch up, forcing his brother to make larger strides, "REALLY?" Blueberries eyes light up in excitment.

They round the corner to see a small crowd cheering and clapping.

Inside the shake, Sam turns around and blushes bright green, not used to getting any praise.

Behind the bar, Brass whistles through his fingers loudly and continues to clap. Sam smiles brightly and looks down at her feet, embarrassed and not knowing what to do, "Encore!" A Papyrus shouts from some where in the crowd. The small crowd begins chanting, making Sam confused and scared, not knowing what the means. She slowly takes steps toward Brass who looks down at her confused and fear filled face.

"Alright, settle down, don't scare the poor thing," He booms, "If you ain't gonna eat, leave," The crowd disperses quickly, leaving Blueberry, Honey and Frisk behind.

Blueberry stairs at Sam with large glowing, star eyes, knees bent, hands in fists at his sides up by his. Unable to contain himself any longer, he dashes for Sam who screams and runs behind Brass, "Woh, woh, woh, take it easy bro," Honey grabs Blueberries scarf quickly, "Don't scare your new friend before you've even met them,"

Sam peeks out from behind Brass's legs, eyes a dull green, trying to understand the situation. Brass chuckles down at her, "Don't be shy, go say hi," Brass lightly pushes her spine toward Blueberry who bounces egarly.

Honeys brow bone shoots to the top of his skull seeing a green eyed Sans with hair.

Sam walks forward, fiddling with her fingers, looking down. She slowly walks up to Blueberry who can hardly contain himself. Once they are about five feet away, she looks up at him and waves sheepishly, "H...hello."

"Hi!" Blueberry yells with a large smile on his face, "My name is Sans, this is my brother Papyrus, but you can call me blueberrie if you want!" He rushes up to her and wraps his arms around her.

Sam siffens in shock before quickly understanding it is a hug and proceeds to hug back, a small smile gracing her face, "My name is Sam. I'm excited to get to know you,"


End file.
